


16E49

by rya_204



Series: Soulmates [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, First Words, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 14:32:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15753654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rya_204/pseuds/rya_204
Summary: Riguardo le lettere incise sull’incavo del mio gomito sinistro: 16E49. Un orario? Un prezzo? E come potremmo riconoscerci io e questa persona, se sul suo braccio presumibilmente non ci sarà nulla di più originale di un che ore sono o quant’è.





	16E49

_Conosciamo tutti la storia del filo di Arianna e di come lei lo abbia donato a Teseo per non perdersi nel labirinto e sconfiggere il Minotauro. Teseo, poi, dopo essersi fatto aiutare, sceglie di abbandonare la ragazza su un’isola. Pochi, invece, conoscono il finale di questo mito._  
_Arianna, disperata, viene trovata da Dioniso che decide di sposarla e le promette come dono di nozze di esaudire un desiderio a sua scelta. Lei chiede di poter vedere la sua vita, passata e futura. Il dio del vino l’accontenta e una volta risvegliatasi, Arianna prende in mano il suo gomitolo di lana e si cuce addosso, nell’incavo del suo gomito sinistro, quelle che considera le parole più importanti di tutta la sua vita. Quando Dioniso le chiede il motivo, lei risponde perché così potrà vederle ogni giorno e tenerle presenti come monito._  
_Da quel matrimonio nacquero dei figli, ciascuno con una Frase e così i loro figli e ogni generazione a seguire._  
Da ‘Quello che le Frasi non dicono’ del Dottor Stephen Vincent Strange.

1\. Steve 

Sono troppo piccolo per poter leggere la mia Frase, ma sono grande abbastanza da sapere che quando mio padre rincasa così ubriaco, io e mamma dobbiamo chiuderci a chiave nel ripostiglio. Di solito accendiamo la lavatrice e le centrifughe coprono le sue urla e so che il modo migliore per distrarre mamma e farla sorridere è chiederle di leggermi la sua Frase: _suo figlio ha i suoi stessi splendidi occhi_. Lei dice che quello è il biglietto di sola andata per una vita migliore. 

1\. Bucky

Mamma dice che va bene se parlo solo con le persone che mi piacciono, papà aggiunge che dovrebbe essere un diritto i-na-lie-na-bi-le di qualsiasi bambino. I-na-lie-na-bi-le. Me lo ripeto fra me e me muovendo le labbra, ma senza emettere un suono. (Lo sento già nella mia testa come si pronuncia, è inutile farlo anche con la voce).  
È una parola complicata per la mia età, dice la psicologa. A lei l’ho detto a voce, perché è dolce e mi regala le caramelle al limone. Le ho spiegato che vuol dire che nessuno te lo può portare via e per ringraziarmi mi ha regalato un’altra caramella. (Questo però non sono riuscito a dirlo e allora l’ho scritto con i fogli e le matite che avevo). La maestra non mi regala mai nulla e quando scrivo invece di parlare si arrabbia. Credo che alla maestra non scriverò più. Anche questo dovrebbe essere inalienabile: se sei cattivo non meriti le mie frasi sul quaderno.

2\. Steve

Quando finalmente sento pronunciare la Frase della mamma, scopro che il biglietto è valido per una sola persona. Il ripostiglio è triste senza di lei, ma ho otto anni e posso leggermi la Frase da solo e ripetermi che anche io ho un biglietto per la felicità.

1\. Natasha

Ieri ho compiuto dieci anni e Steve mi ha regalato un disegno di me che ballo con il tutù e le scarpette. È così bello che lo voglio appendere vicino al letto. Io non ci arrivo, ma lui sì e me lo sistema sopra il cuscino. Steve veste sempre con magliette piccole e strette, perciò, allungandosi sopra il materasso, la sua schiena si scopre e vedo un enorme livido sul fianco. Papà mi ha preparato per queste cose, perché dice che sono responsabile per la mia età. Chiedo a Steve di portarmi da chi gli ha fatto quella cosa, papà mi ha insegnato dieci modi diversi per bloccare e immobilizzare una persona e ho intenzione di provarli tutti. Potrei spiegare a Steve come farlo da solo, ma lui è troppo buono.

Steve non vuole rispondere alle mie domande. Dovrò scoprirlo da sola.

3\. Steve

Nat pensa che non sarebbe giusto se lei colpisse mio padre, perché il colonnello Romanoff potrebbe fargli molto più male ed è quello che si merita mio padre. Le parole che il colonnello Romanoff mi dice quel giorno non sono incise sulla mia pelle, ma sono ancora più importanti: _in missione ho visto parecchi ragazzini arruolatisi in cerca di una famiglia e di un pasto sicuro, ho salvato quelli che potevo e ho intenzione di fare lo stesso con te._

2\. Bucky

La matematica è un linguaggio perfetto perché segue la logica, è universale e ogni modello esistente può essere espresso attraverso i suoi simboli. Mamma mi ha regalato un libro dove un mago spiega ad un bambino come usare i numeri e mi appassiono così tanto che, a volte, la sera ci mettiamo tutti e tre intorno alla lavagnetta e racconto loro quello che ho letto. Non ho mai parlato così tanto prima, ma né mamma né papà dicono niente. (È per questo che li amo così tanto).

1\. Colonnello Romanoff

È difficile che Steve accetti qualcosa. Usava sempre gli stessi vestiti più e più volte e quando lo abbiamo portato a fare shopping, l’etichetta con i prezzi lo ha spaventato. Così Nat ed io abbiamo ideato un piano: compriamo nei negozi dell’usato, poi mettiamo tutto in lavatrice e diciamo a Steve che quelli sono vestiti miei ma per colpa di un lavaggio sbagliato si sono ristretti. Ho anche sistemato una tabella delle faccende domestiche sulla bacheca in cucina e ho chiesto a Nat e Steve di scrivere quanto tempo impiegano per ogni mansione e ho spiegato loro che verranno retribuiti perché il lavoro si paga sempre. Mi si stringe il cuore a vedere quanto si impegna Steve, come se dovesse meritare una famiglia. Vorrei dirgli che non ha niente da dimostrare a nessuno, soprattutto a me, ma è così felice quando sono orgoglioso di lui che mi limito a sorridergli e abbracciarlo. Non so quali parole possano far comprendere ad un bambino di undici anni che sono io a dovermi guadagnare il suo affetto, non il contrario.

4\. Steve

\- L’anima gemella è una grandissima stronzata.  
Abbiamo appena tredici anni quando Nat pronuncia quella che poi sarà la sua massima per tutta l’adolescenza e anche oltre. È stravaccata sulla poltrona, una gamba penzola dal bracciolo e l’altra è allungata sullo schienale, la testa inclinata di lato e in mano un frappè che mi chiedo come faccia a sorseggiare in una posizione così contorta senza vomitare.  
\- Per i tuoi genitori ha funzionato.  
Ho le braccia incrociate dietro la testa e la schiena scoperta contro il pavimento, per cercare sollievo dall’arsura di agosto, ma il mio corpo continua a sudare e ad appiccicarsi alle mattonelle.  
\- Mio padre è perfetto, avrebbe fatto funzionare una relazione con qualsiasi donna con cui si sarebbe sposato.  
Natasha lo dice con l’innocenza tipica dei bambini che considerano il proprio genitore un eroe, ma il colonnello Romanoff è davvero perfetto, quindi non obietto. Non nomina mia madre, nonostante siamo consapevoli di quanto sia un valido esempio per la sua tesi e le sono grato per questa delicatezza.  
Nat mi legge la sua Frase: _vuol dire che puoi sapere dov’è o come si muove, ma non entrambe le cose_. Mi lancia uno sguardo che esprime tutto il suo disappunto.  
\- Ma per favore! Sono parole senza senso, è probabile che la mia anima gemella sia noiosissima e petulante, col cavolo che mi ci sposo!  
Riguardo le lettere incise sull’incavo del mio gomito sinistro: _16E49_. Un orario? Un prezzo? E come potremmo riconoscerci io e questa persona, se sul suo braccio presumibilmente non ci sarà nulla di più originale di un _che ore sono_ o _quant’è_.  
\- Io credo nell’anima gemella.  
Mi esce fuori prima ancora che riesca a formulare il concetto nella mia testa e non è chissà quale confessione, ho passato svariati pomeriggi a gironzolare a caso e a chiedere a quelli della mia età che ore fossero fra le quattro e mezza di pomeriggio e le cinque. (Fino ad ora nessuno ha detto la mia Frase).  
\- Hai mai pensato che forse a far funzionare il rapporto in sè è la volontà di crederci, di impegnarsi e che le relazioni fra anime non gemelle non durino proprio perché è la coppia stessa a non provarci, a considerare il partner un ripiego in attesa della persona che pronuncerà la Frase, come se la vita potesse iniziare solo in quel momento.  
Nat si inginocchia sulla poltrona, infervorata e agitando il bicchiere del frappè mentre gesticola, So che si sta riferendo ad un documentario che la professoressa Carter ci ha mostrato in classe, in cui uno scienziato diceva che la percentuale di divorzi nei matrimoni fra anime gemelle e non era praticamente la stessa. Ma non posso fare a meno di risponderle:  
\- Ma allora cosa vogliono dirci queste parole?  
\- Non lo so, ma ho comprato i libri del Dottor Strange.  
Nat lo confessa nascondendosi dietro l’apparente e scrupolosa osservazione di una ciocca di capelli.  
\- La professoressa Carter è stata richiamata dal preside per averci mostrato quella roba! E tu sei entrata in una libreria e hai ordinato...  
Mi ferma subito.  
\- L’ho fatto su internet.  
Si mette seduta composta sulla poltrona e so che sta arrivando al punto, perché sembra d’un tratto riluttante a parlare.  
\- Ti va di leggerli insieme?  
Sorrido, perché per quanto io abbia scelto di credere nella Frase e nell’anima gemella, non vuol dire che abbia meno domande di lei. Non ho confidato a nessuno quello che sto per dire, ma Nat è la mia migliore amica e io ho bisogno di tirare fuori questi pensieri.  
\- Forse non devono per forza significare qualcosa le parole, mia madre mi ha messo al mondo solo perché glielo suggeriva la Frase e ne è venuto fuori un bel casino.  
Nat mi molla un calcio sul fianco.  
\- È del mio migliore amico che stai parlando, non ti permetto di giudicarti così severamente.  
\- Sai cosa intendo.  
\- No, non lo so.  
Lo dice con una faccia seria. Mi pungola con il piede finché non mi metto seduto e quando i nostri occhi sono alla stessa altezza, Nat mi circonda il viso con le mani e si avvicina fino a sentire il suo respiro sulla mia pelle.  
\- Se esistesse anche una famiglia gemella, saremmo noi la tua, così come tu lo sei per noi e se la mamma fosse ancora viva te lo direbbe anche lei.  
Lo bisbiglia con lo sguardo fisso nel mio, nemmeno l’ombra di un sorriso sulle labbra, solo la sua incrollabile convinzione a sancire il momento.  
Tutti guardano Natasha e vedono questa ragazzina bellissima, fredda e letale, ma quasi nessuno sa che sotto la studiata indifferenza e gli anni di pratica nel combattimento corpo a corpo, si nasconde la persona più leale e gentile che io abbia mai avuto l’opportunità di conoscere.

Non riusciamo ad andare oltre i primi capitoli, ma quando torniamo a scuola a settembre ci fermiamo oltre l’orario scolastico per parlare con la professoressa Carter e farci spiegare alcuni passaggi e lei gentilmente ci illustra le parte più importanti e ci incoraggia a rileggerli a liceo, quando le nostre nozioni di scienze dovrebbero essere più che adeguate per capire le teorie del Dottor Strange. Nel frattempo, ci consiglia di approcciarci ai saggi dell’antropologa Darcy Lewis che, sebbene spazi fra diverse culture, epoche e società, tratta gli argomenti in modo molto meno accademico.  
Così, scopriamo come viene vissuto l’amore nei paesi orientali, dove quasi nessuno nasce con la Frase e chi la ha la tiene di poco conto. Impariamo cosa sia l’orientamento sessuale e quanto sia importante nelle culture prive della Frase.  
Con nostra grande sorpresa un paio di convinzioni che avevamo vengono smontate.  
Gli adulti ci hanno sempre detto che in Occidente chiunque nasca con la Frase, ma la Lewis ci insegna che esistono piccole tribù in Australia che, non avendo sviluppato forme di scrittura, non hanno mai avuto nessuna Frase. Veniamo a sapere come nella nostra società circa lo 0.01% della popolazione dichiari di non avere la Frase, ma la Lewis stima che la percentuale sia almeno dello 0.2% e che per imbarazzo o vergogna molti non lo dichiarino. Inoltre circa il 3.5% delle persone ha un’anima gemella che però ha la Frase di qualcun altro.  
Infine, la parte storica è quella più accurata e sorprendente. La comunità scientifica ha iniziato a interrogarsi sulle Frasi e a studiarle davvero dopo la fine della prima guerra mondiale e un forte impulso è stato dato anche dalla seconda guerra mondiale, quando così tante persone avevano perso il loro amore per colpa dei conflitti, che ci si è iniziato a chiedere se l’intera storia dell’anima gemella non potesse essere messa in discussione. Io e Nat scopriamo che, a differenza di come ci è sempre stato insegnato, non è vero che le Frasi sono apparse dall’anno zero in poi, ma erano presenti già fra gli Antichi Greci, seppur raramente, e forse persino fra i Sumeri e i Babilonesi. La Lewis, addirittura, ipotizza che questo rimetterebbe in discussione il potere della Chiesa e che forse la rapida propagazione delle Frasi in Occidente è più da collegarsi con la nascita della scrittura e, in secondo luogo, con l’espansione dell’Impero romano che ha permesso per così tanti secoli che una sola lingua appartenesse ad una fetta così larga della popolazione mondiale. Su come e perché tutto ciò non sia stato possibile anche sotto l’impero cinese è una questione ancora aperta. (L’intero Oriente è una questione ancora aperta nelle teorie delle Frasi, mentre gli orientali guardano a questa faccenda più o meno con lo stesso interesse scientifico con cui noi ci approcciamo all’astrologia).  
Io e Nat ci appassioniamo al punto che la stessa professoressa, fuori dall’ambito scolastico, ci accompagna a qualche conferenza che la signorina Lewis tiene alla Columbia University.

_Si crede che la nostra società, grazie al vantaggio della Frase, abbia tanto da insegnare in materia di relazioni sentimentali alle altre culture, erroneamente viste come arretrate perché le persone procedono ancora per tentativi nella ricerca della propria anima gemella. Sbagliato._  
_Si pensa che la parte più difficile sia trovare l’altra persona e costruire il rapporto sia tutto in discesa. Sbagliato._  
_La percentuale di divorzio fra anime gemelle in Francia e negli USA è del 18-19%, in Australia, Canada e Regno Unito 17-17.5%. In Giappone fra il 30-39% e in Cina e in Turchia del 20-29%. Sembra confortante, ma se vi dicessi che in Belgio e in Spagna il tasso di divorzio fra anime gemelle negli ultimi quattro anni ha raggiunto il 22.7%? E che, non importa quale sia la cultura di riferimento, il picco più alto si registra intorno all’undicesimo/tredicesimo anno di matrimonio?_  
_Forse, i nostri vicini hanno qualcosa da insegnarci._  
_Prima di ogni altra cosa, la ricerca dell’anima gemella, nelle culture prive di Frase, permette alle persone di sbagliare, imparare, maturare. Nella nostra società, non è infrequente trovare la propria anima gemella entro i ventun’anni. E molto, troppo, spesso la prima e unica storia importante è proprio con l’anima gemella e ci si ritrova impreparati nell’affrontare e gestire un rapporto così complesso._  
Da ‘L’amore senza la Frase: come vivono le relazioni le culture prive della Frase e perché è importante saperlo’ di Darcy Lewis.

3\. Bucky

A volte alla televisione capita di assistere ad un dibattito fra il Dottor Strange e un cardinale della Chiesa cattolica e il tutto si conclude sempre con l’ecclesiastico che ripete come la Frase sia un dono di Dio all’uomo, come altrimenti si potrebbe spiegare che si manifesti esclusivamente in paesi cristiani. Il Dottor Strange suggerisce che forse gli occidentali condividono un gene che, invece, fra gli orientali non si è ancora attivato o diffuso.

2\. Natasha

Io e Steve organizziamo per scuola un progetto di genetica sul primo libro di Strange e quando la professoressa di biologia ci mette un’insufficienza perché l’argomento è una questione religiosa e non scientifica, Steve si arrabbia così tanto che viene sospeso per un giorno. Lo guardo mentre prepara il suo zaino, pronto a saltare anche il resto della giornata e so già che me ne pentirò, ma per decidere mi bastano quei pochi secondi in cui l’insegnante aggiunge:  
\- Rogers, se osi uscire dall’aula, i giorni saranno due e non più uno!  
Prendo la borsa e lo seguo. (Fanculo la sospensione!)

È lui quello che crede nelle battaglie per principio, non io. Ma a cosa servono gli amici? La sorpresa e, subito dopo, la gratitudine, che vedo sul volto di Steve, mi bastano per sapere che ho fatto la scelta giusta. È incredibile come, dopo tutti questi anni, creda ancora di dover combattere le sue battaglie da solo. (Quando capirà che né io né papà ce ne andremo mai?)

Andiamo al supermercato e Steve vede il mio cipiglio (non usciremo fino a quando la spesa non sarà di sedici dollari e quarantanove centesimi esatti), ma né io né lui diciamo niente. Tanto a quest’ora avrei avuto una noiosissima ora di matematica, posso buttare un po’ del mio tempo nell’attesa che Steve si renda conto che nessuno dei cassieri del supermercato sia la sua anima gemella.

(Io ho deciso che la mia anima gemella è la danza e mi preparo per entrare alla Juilliard).

Ovviamente andare a fare la spesa con Steve si trasforma (da parte mia) nell’essere testimone di un tentativo di rapina e (da parte di Steve) nello sventare il suddetto tentativo e assicurare i criminali alla giustizia.

Quando la polizia finisce di prendere le nostre deposizioni (e il padrone del supermarket di offrire un contratto di lavoro a Steve), torniamo a casa e mi tocca assistere a mio padre che urla (in inglese e in russo) a Steve che il fatto che lui ci abbia insegnato come disarmare un uomo non vuol dire metterlo in pratica a sedici anni. Alla risposta di Steve di come il ladro stesse minacciando una donna, mio padre prontamente gli grida dietro:  
\- Appunto, era una donna, non un fottuto ragazzino senza un pelo sul viso!  
(Che quel ragazzino abbia due metri di spalle e ogni giorno cresca come se avesse del concime sotto i piedi, non ha rilevanza). (Ma Steve dovrebbe davvero imparare un po’ di autoconservazione).

5\. Steve

La Frase mi è stata detta nove volte e con un ragazzo ci sono anche uscito per un poco (per poi scoprire che prendeva in giro un bambino cinese perché non aveva la Frase). Quello che non mi aspettavo, però, è sentirmi chiedere _quant’_ è e dover rispondere io _sedici e quarantanove_.  
Qualche volta Nat viene a farmi compagnia, soprattutto ai turni serali, dove non viene nessuno e lei ha finito gli allenamenti di danza. Si siede dietro la mia postazione e si mangia un paio di ghiaccioli alla menta (non paga mai, ma il padrone del supermarket mi adora).  
Stasera è tornato il ragazzo delle caramelle al limone. Veste sempre con una giacca larga e un cappellino con visiera, non spiccica parola e impila i soldi precisi davanti alla cassa prima ancora che io possa dire il totale. È davvero carino e probabilmente timidissimo e, visto che a detta della mia migliore amica ho un debole per le cause perse, stasera vorrei provare a parlargli.  
\- Chiedigli che ore sono.  
Suggerisce Nat, dondolando le gambe contro il mio schienale. Non posso fare a meno di farle notare che:  
\- Sono le otto passate.  
\- Appunto, se sbaglia di quattro ore, deve essere quello giusto.  
Sulle labbra c’è un sorriso malizioso, mentre scarta il suo secondo ghiacciolo della serata. Caramelle al limone arriva con il solito carico di dolciumi e zuccherini e inizia a poggiarli sopra il nastro.  
\- Le tue caramelle sono in offerta, sono riuscito a mettertene da parte due pacchi prima che finissero...  
Non posso credere di essermi anche preparato una frase simile. Lui sembra nel panico e forse ha paura di dovermi rispondere, perché mi limito a passargli le caramelle e le afferra, grato. Evita di guardarmi negli occhi come al solito, ma questa volta quando inizia a tirare fuori i soldi, le sue dita tremano.

4\. Bucky

~~Verresti ad un concerto con me?~~  
Nella mia testa queste parole funzionano benissimo, ma dalla bocca non esce nulla. Mi rigiro il volantino del concerto di Wanda fra le mani. Forse posso provare un approccio meno diretto, chiedergli di appendere il volantino alla cassa per pubblicizzare l’evento e invitarlo a passare. Nulla di troppo esplicito, ma comunque una possibilità. Peccato che così le parole siano troppe e sento già il panico scalare la base della mia gola mentre accartoccio il volantino e me lo infilo nella tasca dei jeans, diretto a casa. Oggi non sono nemmeno riuscito a entrare nel negozio.

 ~~Una mia amica fa un concerto.~~  
Continuo a ripetermi le parole e a lisciare il volantino stropicciato mentre mi metto in fila alla cassa. Davanti a me c’è un uomo che sta discutendo con Steve della sua carta fedeltà e di come gli siano stati sottratti dei punti. (Queste persone riescono sempre a ridefinire il mio stato di pazzia in qualcosa di più confortevole).  
Approfitto dell’inconveniente per ripassare le poche e mirate frasi. Wanda me l’ha fatte ripetere un paio di volte questo pomeriggio.  
~~Una mia amica fa un concerto. Posso attaccare il volantino? Vorresti venire?~~  
Educato e conciso. Steve sembra tenerci molto alla gentilezza, l’uomo della carta fedeltà ha alzato la voce da cinque minuti e Steve non ha ancora smesso di sorridergli. La sua amica, invece, ha uno sguardo truce e, con le gambe e le braccia incrociate, ha un atteggiamento quasi bellicoso. (E se la ragazza dai capelli rossi fosse la sua anima gemella?) (Ma Steve ha detto la mia Frase... e se fossi in quel 3.5% la cui anima gemella non li ricambia?) (I mie genitori si amano da più di vent’anni senza nessuna Frase e sono felici insieme, posso esserlo anch’io).

Alla fine è dovuto venire il proprietario e dietro di me si è aggiunta una madre con tre bambini. Troppa folla per le mie parole. Non sono riuscito nemmeno ad aspettare lo scontrino.  
L’amica di Steve mi ha sorriso tutto il tempo. (Perché?) (E perché non indossa una maglietta con il logo del supermercato e il nome stampato sopra e perché il suo posto sembra essere sempre accanto a Steve?)

In fila, davanti al banco informazioni della biblioteca, sento la voce di Steve mentre chiede dove potrebbe trovare l’ultimo libro del Dottor Strange. (Non dovrebbe sorprendermi vederlo al di fuori del supermarket). (Eppure lo è, sorprendente).  
Il sistema informatico è fuori servizio e prima ancora che me ne accorga, mi sento dire:  
\- 16E49.  
(Ho passato tre mesi a provare a invitarlo al concerto di Wanda, poi al festival del cinema della mia scuola e infine semplicemente a salutarlo e le prime parole che pronuncio sono un codice di archiviazione bibliotecaria). (Si può cadere più in basso di così?)  
Sento la punta delle dita iniziare a pizzicare, mentre un’ondata di calore mi attraversa. Mi sto agitando troppo e la situazione peggiora non appena Steve si gira e mi sorride.  
\- Ciao.  
(Dio, i suoi occhi).  
\- 16E49. Uno sta per il piano, sei è la sezione.  
E indico i cartelli colorati con i numeri sparsi per la sala. (Balbetto tutto il tempo, ma Steve sembra non farci caso).  
\- Nella sezione sei c’è il corridoio E e lì lo scaffale quarantanove, i libri di Strange sono tutti lì.  
Steve mi guarda e fa segno con la mano di procedere e questo almeno lo posso fare. (Camminare, non parlare).

Passiamo quaranta minuti a chiacchierare delle teorie del Dottor Strange (lui chiacchiera, io mi limito a brevi e saltuari commenti). Scopro che Steve ha letto anche Darcy Lewis, ma non ha mai sentito parlare del forum di Visione, gli scrivo il sito su un biglietto, appuntandogli anche il titolo di un paio di articoli che penso possa trovare interessanti.  
Chattiamo ogni giorno per le successive due settimane. (Scrivere è più facile e riesco a interagire in modo quasi normale).

Le prime volte che usciamo insieme, Steve è attento a proporre situazioni che tengano la conversazione al minimo. (Non è dolce?)  
Cinema, concerti, persino una degustazione di gelati dove all’ingresso ci danno un foglio per valutare i vari gusti e Steve usa il suo per scrivermi commenti divertenti sui nomi che hanno dato ai gusti. Prima che me ne renda conto, passiamo un’ora e mezza a scambiarci bigliettini.  
Quando torno a casa, ripongo i fogli in una scatola su cui scrivo Steve. (Sarà solo la prima di una lunga serie).

Impieghiamo tre mesi ad avere il nostro primo grosso litigio. E impieghiamo anche cinque giorni a superarlo. Steve mi chiede d’ora in avanti di scrivergli se dopo un appuntamento con lui sono arrabbiato per qualcosa. (Steve insiste che dobbiamo dialogare e comunicare). (Steve non capisce quanto sia difficile). Mi sento così in colpa a scrivergli le cose che mi fanno arrabbiare che ogni tanto, invece, prendo l’abitudine di scrivergli le cose che amo. (Questo aiuta tantissimo Steve a rilassarsi e a preoccuparsi di meno e scopro che elimina almeno la metà dei nostri litigi). (Forse ad aiutare è il fatto che gli ho detto che lo amo, anche quando litighiamo). (Steve è così insicuro).

 _Tre regole fondamentali._  
_1\. Qui non si cerca la propria anima gemella._  
_2\. Se non siete disposti ad interrogarvi sul significato della Frase, è inutile che navighiate qui._  
_3\. Chi offende, insulta o non segue le prime due regole, verrà bannato._  
Da ‘IlpiùgrandearchiviosullaFrase.Visione.org’.

____

6\. Steve

Bucky ama quando lo abbraccio o ci teniamo per mano, che abbia imparato il linguaggio dei segni (aiuta nei posti troppo affollati), quando mi addormento con lui e quando mi arrabbio perché le persone si comportano male.

Bucky mi aiuta a scrivere la domanda per entrare al college e la richiesta per il prestito universitario. Bucky mi avvolge nel suo abbraccio quando arriva la lettera di risposta e ho paura di aprirla. (Veniamo ammessi tutti e due, lui perché è un genio).

5\. Bucky

La prima volta che vedo Steve nudo è anche la prima volta che vedo le mie parole sull’incavo del suo gomito. La prima volta che Steve mi vede nudo è anche la prima volta che facciamo l’amore.

7\. Steve

\- Hai presente la Frase di Natasha?  
\- Certo. Quindi?  
\- Mi ricorda il principio di indeterminazione di Heisenberg e la prossima settimana c’è una conferenza al dipartimento di fisica sull’argomento.  
\- Non esiste che riesca a convincere Nat a venire ad una cosa simile. E poi chi ci dice che qualcuno dirà la sua Frase?  
\- Nemmeno andare per supermercati a spendere esattamente sedici dollari e quarantanove centesimi era un gran bel piano, ma ha funzionato perché se non fosse stato per quel lavoro né io né te ci saremmo notati a vicenda.

Le parole di Bucky mi perseguitano per tutta la settimana.

\- Devi venire.  
Natasha alza il sopracciglio.  
\- Non è il mio fidanzato ad avere problemi a seguire conferenze scientifiche piene di sconosciuti. Tu devi accompagnarlo, io posso riderti dietro.  
\- Ma hai un migliore amico che si annoierà e ha bisogno di te.  
Non sono riuscito a trovare una valida scusa e mentirle è fuori discussione. (Lo scoprirebbe e ti colpirebbe al primo momento di distrazione dove saprebbe di fare molto male).  
\- Nat, è scienza. Non vuoi allargare i tuoi orizzonti?  
Con la coda nell’occhio vedo il mio ragazzo avvicinarsi a noi lungo il corridoio. È con Bruce, un ragazzo molto gentile con cui studia ogni tanto (e che non si spazientisce quando Bucky passa intere giornate a non dire una parola).  
\- Steve, ho il saggio di fine anno da preparare, credi che alla Juilliard ci facciano perdere tempo come fate voi qui al college?  
Natasha prende il volantino dalle mie mani, il suo sopracciglio di nuovo in alto per esprimere tutto il suo disinteresse per la faccenda. Guarda i simboli matematici stampati sopra.  
\- E poi non so nemmeno cosa vuol dire questa roba!  
\- Vuol dire che puoi sapere dov’è o come si muove, ma non entrambe le cose.  
Io e Bucky ci immobilizziamo, lui con gli occhi puntati sul suo amico, io in attesa di una reazione da parte di Nat, sperando che non scappi via. Ma con mio grande stupore Natasha rimane imperturbabile mentre si gira a guardare quella che, molto probabilmente, è la sua anima gemella. Vedo un leggero sorriso piegare le sue labbra e non posso fare a meno di ridere quanto sento dirle:  
\- Fanculo, sei pure un bel fusto!

**Author's Note:**

> Ovviamente il mito ha un finale diverso: Dioniso sposa Arianna e le regala un diadema d’oro che sale in cielo e diventa la costellazione della Corona Boreale.  
> Se a qualcuno interessa, il libro sulla matematica per bambini che legge Bucky è Il mago dei numeri di Enzensberger.  
> Grazie a chiunque è arrivato fino a qui.


End file.
